Spirit
by Teen Titans Fan
Summary: Spirit is back from the tournament! She quickly makes friends with the titans, but when they discover something bad is following her, she tries to protect them. Can Spirit ward of this evil foe, or will the titans be finished?
1. Black cat crossed their path

Hey! I'm back, and this is the sequel to Starfire's Turn! Be sure to read it! Ok, well please review! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter one Black cat crossed their path  
  
"Titans Go!" Robin shouted, and ran forward. The titans were fighting what seemed to be, a black cat. But it was no regular black cat; this cat was huge with sharp fangs. It slashed Robin in the side and he went flying.  
  
"Robin!" Starfire flew down to him. Cyborg tried to shoot at its legs, but it jumped out of the way. Raven sent a dark beam at him, the cat sent a stronger black beam from its eyes, and sent Raven flying. Beast Boy turned into a panther, and tried to fight it, but it was no use.  
  
"Robin! Can you hear me?" Starfire pleaded. When Robin was slashed, his head hit a rock. "Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, help!" Starfire cried.  
  
"We can't do two things at once!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
The cat then sent Cyborg flying with a whack from its tail. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla, and tried to pound it, but the cat slid out of the way, and jumped over Beast Boy. But Beast Boy didn't have enough time to turn around, the cat dug its claws into his back. He screamed.  
  
"Beast Boy!" Raven and Starfire said. Raven got up to see if he was ok. But he was unconscious as well.  
  
"No." She said, and hurdled a rock at the approaching cat, but the cat reversed the boulder with its tail. Raven shattered it to pieces, but was hit with the smaller rocks. She could barely move.  
  
"Raven!" Starfire shouted. She knew she couldn't get to it in time, she was too late, but she tried anyway. The cat lifted its claws, Raven lay there, Starfire charged up her starbolts.  
  
Faster faster! She thought. The cat swung its claws, but something happened. Smoke filled the air, and the cat smashed into the wall just before it hit Raven. A girl with a white kimono with symbols on it, white hair, and white eyes came down on a cloud.  
  
Starfire stopped her attack and shouted "Spirit!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I do this a lot. I'm so glad to be writing these again. The first ones are short (as you've seen in my other stories). If you liked Starfire's Turn, and this one, check out: Challenge of Love. I made that too. Oh, and if you love Raven, check out Raven's Past. Please Review, and I'll update soon! 


	2. Return of a friend

Hey everyone!!! I need to keep up my writing! So Please Review!!!   
  
Spirit Chapter 2 Return of a friend  
  
Raven fainted, relieved. Starfire ran over to Spirit. Then she stopped all of a sudden. She remembered the last time they met, during the tournament. Starfire was given the choice to spare Spirit, but she didn't.  
  
Spirit put her hand on Starfire's shoulder. "It's ok, the tournament was a long time ago, and I'm ok now." She smiled. Starfire smiled back.  
  
"How did you defeat the beast?" Starfire asked.  
  
"We shouldn't talk about that now, I need to heal your friends."  
  
Starfire nodded. Spirit then told Starfire to get the titans to touch her. In time, the titans were touching Spirit's kimono, and they disappeared.  
  
Spirit, Starfire, and the titans appeared in the tower. Starfire blinked her eyes. "What did you do?" She asked blankly.  
  
"Teleportation. Come on, let's get your friends in bed." Spirit and Starfire carried the titans to their rooms. When Spirit stopped in front of Raven's room, Starfire called her.  
  
"Wait! You do not want to go in there! Nobody is allowed in Raven's room." Starfire cautioned.  
  
Spirit smirked. "I don't think she'll know." She said, and entered the room.  
  
Starfire yawned; it was 1:00am by the time everyone was in their beds. Spirit looked over.  
  
"I'd say we should call it a night." Spirit said and approached the open window.  
  
"Wait! What if something bad happens?" Starfire panicked.  
  
Spirit smiled. "All right, I'll stay." Then she went to the couch.  
  
Starfire left. "I just hope they won't come for me now." She said, and fell asleep. 


	3. Healing

Hey everyone! I'm writing again!!! Be sure to check out my other Teen Titans Fanfics called: Raven's Past (I'm going to write a sequel eventually) Starfire's Turn (Finished!!!) Challenge of Love (uhhh, still working on it ( ) Please review!!!!!   
  
Spirit Chapter 3 Healing  
  
The next morning, Starfire woke up, and went into the main room. She didn't see Spirit. Immediately she thought the worst.  
  
What if she was hurt? Did she get captured? What about her friends? Spirit is the one who can heal them. Did she purposely leave? Did I do something wrong? All these thoughts ran through Starfire's mind as she looked throughout the tower. When she searched every room without finding Spirit, she went outside to look. To her amazement, she was there.  
  
Spirit was high above the trees, floating on a cloud, obviously meditating. Starfire let out a deep sigh of relief, and flew up to Spirit.  
  
"I thought you left the tower." Starfire said, and then slapped her hands over her mouth. She remembered when she would interrupt Raven during meditation, and thought she had made Spirit angry. But Spirit smiled and said cheerfully, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come out here in the first place."  
  
Starfire shook her head. "I do not mind if you meditate, Raven does it frequently."  
  
Spirit smiled. "Would you like to join me?" She asked.  
  
Starfire smiled back, and they quietly listened to there surroundings. A while into the peace, Starfire broke the silence.  
  
"Don't you say chanting words?" She asked.  
  
"Chanting words do not calm me, and are the source of loneliness. I do not believe in chanting."  
  
"But Raven says the words that she uses for her telekinetic powers."  
  
"I do have some words for one of my attacks, but it is too deadly to say plainly. But enough of that, let's go heal your friends."  
  
Spirit and Starfire sent the whole day healing the titans. By 1:00pm, all of them were healed.  
  
"Now they just have to wake up." Spirit said, and smiled.  
  
Starfire excitedly ran to Robin's room. He was sleeping. She saw no wounds. She stroked his hair with her hands.  
  
He looks so cute when he's sleeping Starfire thought and giggled.  
  
Just then, he moved, and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Star," he said and sat up, "What happened?"  
  
"The battle with the black cat, your head was injured, and you passed out. Beast Boy and Cyborg also fainted. Raven tried to fight it, but then Spirit came."  
  
"Spirit? From the tournament?"  
  
Starfire nodded. "After that Raven past out, and Spirit got rid of the cat. Today, we healed all of you."  
  
Robin got out of be and stood up, then stumbled. Starfire caught his arm. He groaned.  
  
"Robin! Are you ok?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Don't worry. Where are the others?"  
  
"I don't know. Lets go see if they are awake." Starfire said, and they left the room.  
  
One hour later  
  
All the titans were awake on the couch while Starfire re-explained the whole story. Spirit stood next to her, not noticing the uncertain glances Raven sent.  
  
"Wow! Sounds like this girl can really kick bootay!" Cyborg cheered.  
  
Spirit smiled. Then all of a sudden her happy face turned to great concern. She threw her hands up to her head.  
  
"Dude, Spirit, you ok?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
Spirit's eyes glowed, and she flew out the window.  
  
"Spirit! Where are you going?" Starfire exclaimed. 


End file.
